Songs for the Time
by LongLostLove
Summary: I now have 7 chapters!! 7 chapters; 7 different songs! :) Every chapter has it's own song and is titled that song. The song is then used in the fic. :) I hope you like it. Thanks!! :)
1. 100 Tears Away

Passions: 100 Tears Away  
  
*Note: The words inside these: * is lines to a song I know. I do not own the song in anyway. Just to get you into the mood of the song, it's slow and has a steady beat.   
  
Theresa went home that night in tears. She ran from the Crane estate shortly after Ethan said-  
  
No. She put a gaurd around her mind to keep from re-thinking those awful words. Mama had stayed with Ivy and Luis was mantaining everything. Miguel, of course, went to his Charity.   
  
Theresa didn't think that Ethan saw her leave. She didn't turn back to find out. She knew that Ethan was going through a hard time but still, Ethan hurt her with his words. As much as she wanted to stay and comforted him, she knew that he would not acccept the comfort she had to offer.   
  
So Theresa went home.   
  
She just couldn't fool herself, as much as she tried.   
  
So she changed out of the evening gown and into some pajamas.   
  
Then Theresa shut the door and turned the radio on, hoping that that would help her forget, not that anything really could.  
  
A song she had never heard before was playing.   
  
*Go ahead and cry now  
Just give in to the maddness  
The only way to feel your joy  
Is first to feel you sadness  
  
Go ahead and sail now  
Just give in to the ocean  
The only way to tame your fear  
Is to tame her rocky motion  
  
You're a long way from somewhere you call home  
There's a place in your heart, your not alone  
All of the happiness you seek  
All of the joy for which you pray  
It's closer than you think  
It's just 100 tears away  
  
Go ahead and listen  
Just give in to the voices  
Yow think you're backed into a corner  
But you've got so many choices  
You're a long way from somewhere you feel safe  
Peace of mind comes from just one place  
  
All of the happiness you seek  
All of the joy for which you pray  
It's closer than you think  
It's just 100 tears away*  
  
Theresa couldn't hold back any longer. The tears spilled like milk in a  
5-year-old's grimey hands.   
  
Ethan's last words that he had said to her that night rang in her ears, "Theresa, how could you keep this from me?" His face was hurting by dishonesty from his mother, his supposed father, and her. "How could you?! Theresa!" Theresa couldn't answer him.  
  
She tried to explain that she just didn't want him to be hurt but he was just so stubborn and he wouldn't listen. Theresa couldn't imagine how much betrayal he felt. With the last cold hard look Ethan said to her, words she only had heard in nightmares, "I can't marry you."  
  
*You're a long way from somewhere you call home  
There's a place in your heart, you're not alone  
All of the happiness you seek  
All of the joy for which you pray  
It's closer than you think  
It's just 100 tears away*  
  
Background voices: *Whatever it is that'll make you feel good  
You can have if you want  
If you knew that you could*  
  
*It's closer than you think  
Just 100 tears away*  
  
Theresa hugged her pillow and cried endlessly. As the song drew to a close she clicked of her radio.   
  
Then she said aloud to the empty room, "If it's 100 tears away, I'm already way past my limit..."   
  
She cried still. She couldn't imagine what was happening at the Crane manison. 'He probably is glad I'm gone.' Theresa thought, 'Or maybe he never even noticed I left.'  
  
She cried still. 


	2. Without You

Passions: Without You  
  
*Note: Again, I do not own the song, it's sung my Dixie Chicks and you've probably heard it before. I didn't write the entire song down though, only the parts that I felt fit. :)  
  
Ethan couldn't believe what his...father...no, not his father...was telling him. Ethan was enraged. He couldn't believe that everyone he held dear had lied to him. He felt like his whole life had been nothing but lies. He felt weird. He felt like from then on he would be Sam Bennett's son, but he always had been in the first place.  
  
He also felt stupid. He saw Theresa leave. Ethan couldn't believe what he himself had said. He knew that Theresa was just trying to protect him but he just had to say things...he was confused.  
  
Finally Ethan said, "Listen! I have all the facts and I know where everybody stands on this. How could you?! All of you! I just can't believe this...can't believe this..."   
  
Then next thing Ethan knew Gwen was up against his side and she said, "I know Ethan. I can't believe it either. I had no idea."  
  
Ethan just looked at her puzzled. Ethan thought that he had all the facts. He thought that somebody had [told] the tabloid that Ethan was Sam Bennett child. Julian or anyone else who knew did not tell Ethan or anyone else that the tabloid found out by e-mail.  
  
Rebecca then came up to Ivy and said, "Ivy! How could you?"   
  
Then Gwen looked at Ethan and said, "We have got to find out who sent that awful e-mail."  
  
Ethan looked at her puzzled. "E-mail?"  
  
"Yes, e-mail?" Julian repeated, "We never said anything about an e-mail."  
  
That's when the reporter came forward and said, "Yes Gwen, how did you know that we got the information by e-mail?" Then the reported thought to himself, 'This story goes deeper than we thought. Why don't I just make it more dishy?!'  
  
Gwen was cornered.  
  
****  
  
Later that evening, when Gwen, Rebecca, and all their guests where gone, Ethan alone in his room trying to sort out his feelings.   
  
Sam Bennett left with his distraut wife. Ethan supposed that they would go home and talk things out. Ethan didn't know whether Sam was going to talk to him.  
  
Ethan couldn't take waiting around. He had to talk to Sam.   
  
Ethan knew it was late but he knew that Sam must not have been asleep.   
  
It was beginning to rain as well. As Ethan came to the Bennett hom Sam was already outside on the front porch bench. Sam had his head in his hands as Ethan said timidly, "Cheif Bennett?"   
  
Sam looked up with a face of ackwardness, "Uh-Ethan." There was a pause before Sam said, "We better talk things out."  
  
They did. For about a half hour they spoke. Sam said that Grace was resting and that they had decided to talk more and tell the kids everything tomorrow.   
  
So after Ethan left they shoke hands. Sam had said that he would come by the next day, hopful with Grace.  
  
So Ethan walked in the pouring rain. He felt better after talking with Sam. He knew that they had a long way to go. Ethan didn't know what was to become of his mother after tomorrow. Sam made Julian allow her to stay in the Crane manison that night. That night.  
  
Ethan checked his watch. It read: 3:23am.  
  
Ethan still felt something missing. He knew what if was to. His own words rang in his ears, "I can't marry you."   
  
Had he said those words? To Theresa?   
  
Ethan now knew that Gwen and Rebecca had planned for him to dump Theresa. Ethan thought in the rain about Theresa.   
  
As he looked down the road, he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
****  
  
Theresa couldn't sleep. She almost laughed at the idea of her actually sleeping after what had happened. She almost laughed at the idea of moving after the hurt she felt for her and Ethan. She almost laughed at the idea of breathing in and out, day after day, without Ethan. Almost.  
  
She was sitting on her window sill looking out the window at the rain pouring down. Tears streaked down her face, replacing dried ones.  
  
A familar song rang out from the radio...  
  
*I've sure enjoyed the rain  
But I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
When you lose the love you gave someone*  
  
Downstairs, the front door opened. Ethan walked through. He heard a song playing. It was coming from Theresa's room and as he walked to her room he could clearly make out the words. He peared in Theresa's room and watched her cry on the window sill looking at the rain while they both listened to the song. Ethan knew that Theresa was unaware of his presence.  
  
*I thought by now the time  
Would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone  
But where do I go from here, cause*  
  
*Without you I'm not okay   
Without you I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck in second place  
Without you*  
  
Ethan hated seeing Theresa in such pain. Pain that he had caused.  
  
Theresa looked out the rain-tinted window and wondered where Ethan was. Theresa imgined him with Gwen's arms around him and she blurst into more tears.   
  
Ethan remembered what Theresa had said once, before Ethan proposed to her, '...Just when I think the pain is over something else happens...I can't take it any more." Ethan remembered that Rebecca had set Theresa up to find him in bed with Gwen  
  
Ethan had almost lost her many times. Too many. Between the time when she said she couldn't take it anymore and the time he barely got her back after she had boarded that airplane, he wondered if she could ever forgive him.  
  
*Well I never thought I'd be   
Lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me  
That they life you promised was a lie*  
  
Theresa thought that Ethan meant every word he had ever said to her. She still thought that way.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ethan..." She said to herself, "I just wish..." She trailed off because she knew that Ethan was probably in Gwen's arms and couldn't hear her now anyway.  
  
*Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off   
Wtihout you  
'Cause baby I can't live*  
  
Still Theresa said aloud, "I wish you could hear me Ethan."   
  
Ethan heard her say this, "I love you...never wanted to hurt you..." Her words were muffled my tears, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
*Without you I'm not okay  
And without you I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck in second place  
Without you   
Without you*  
  
"Theresa," Ethan said, making his presence known, "I'm sorry too."  
  



	3. If I Never Knew You

Passions: If I Never Knew You  
  
*Note: Same things apply  
  
As the new song cam on the radio, Theresa turned from the rain-streaked window sill to see Ethan standing in her doorway. "Ethan..." She said, gasping.  
  
"Yes Theresa, it's me." Ethan said.  
  
Theresa stood up but didn't move any closer to Ethan, "I'm so sorry. I'm SO SO sorry Ethan! I never meant-"  
  
"-I know." Etha cut her off, "I'm sorry too."  
  
Theresa wipped her eyes and repiled, "You don't have to be. I do, I kept the truth from you Ethan. I should have told you."   
  
*If I never knew you   
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of   
How presious love can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How in less, I find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fears  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So, dry your eyes*  
  
Ethan went to Theresa and dried her eyes of remaining tears as the music played. "I don't blame you ya know." Theresa said to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, confused. Ethan had forgotten that Theresa knew nothing of how he figured out-by Gwen's slip of her tounge-that she was set up. "Oh." He said nodding. "That."  
  
*I'm so grateful to you  
I'd of lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you*  
  
"Yes," Theresa said, still clueless. "I don't blame you for going back to Gwen. She didn't lie to you."  
  
Ethan then said, "Theresa," He put his hands on her arms and went on, "Gwen lied too."  
  
"What??" Theresa asked.  
  
*If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd of lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you*  
  
Then Ethan said, "I never really understood how much Gwen and Rebecca would do to become part of the Crane family. Now I do."   
  
Ethan spilled the story. That's when Theresa understood everything.  
  
*I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never thought that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
If I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew your love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of how preious love can be  
If all of time is gone to fast I'd lived at last  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd change the darkness into light  
But still my heart is saying we were right*  
  
"What are you saying Ethan?" Theresa asked.   
  
"I'm saying that I have accepted the truth. I even talked to Chief Bennett." Ethan answered.   
  
There was a pause. "What are you doing here Ethan?" Theresa asked. "You told me what you wanted. You told me-"  
  
"I was wrong." Ethan confessed. "Wrong."  
  
*If I never knew you  
I'd of lived my whole life through...*  
  
"I know that you only wanted to protect me." Ethan kept saying, "I understand why you lied. For me. I love you Theresa. I still love you."  
  
*Empty as the sky*  
  
"And I still want to marry you. You, my only love. The woman of my dreams." Ethan finshed, "But, will you ever forgive me?"  
  
*Never knowing why*  
  
Then Theresa looked in his eyes and said, "Only if you can forgive me."  
  
*Lost forever*  
  
"I love you." Theresa said crying, now for joy, "And I want to be there for you as you go through this." They kissed long and passionatly. Then they embraced.   
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." Ethan asked, getting teary eyes himself.  
  
"I promise. I promise." Theresa repeated the words. She was happy because now she knew for sure that they would always be together.  
  
*If I never knew you*  
  
~End 


	4. This is Crazy Now

Passions: This is Crazy Now  
  
*Note: Same things apply.  
  
Whitney went up to her room and put on a nightgown. She could not believe the nights happenings. Theresa was shattered and told Whitney to go on home, that she'd be okay. Whitney believed her and so her and Chad went home.   
  
TC and Eve had stayed to be there for Sam and Grace. Whitney lied down on her bed and thought. She wondered when her parents would be back. She was alittle bored and worried about Theresa.  
  
Only feet away Chad was getting ready for bed also. He decided to click on some music. The slow steady voice sang...  
  
*Blown like the wind, restless again  
My only friend has gone away  
Washed like the tide but I'm still alive  
I'm gonna drive all night long*  
  
*This is crazy now, I'll fill the space somehow  
If there were someway to get through  
This is crazy now, I'll fill the space somehow  
I can't walk away from you*  
  
Whitney heard the music coming from Chad's room. She listened to the words. She had never heard the song before. She liked it.   
  
She leaned forward on her bed and knocked on the wooden wall and said, "Chad? Is that you?"  
  
"Aw hey Whitney." Chad said, leaning closer to the wall so she could hear him, "Is the music to loud? Sorry."  
  
"No no, leave it." Whitney said, "I like it."  
  
*Shaken like a leaf, sharpened like a reef  
All of my senses need relief  
Looking out to sea, I still believe  
That you and I were meant to be*  
  
"And Chad," Whitney asked, hesitating.  
  
"What is it?" Chad asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell my parents." Whitney said.  
  
"Tell them what?" Chad asked, confused.  
  
"Tell them," She hesitated again but then finshed with a firm voice, "I'll tell them that you and I are more than just friends."  
  
*This is crazy now, I'll fill the space somehow  
If there were someway to get through   
This is crazy now (like finger paint)  
I'll fill the space somehow (smearing in the rain)  
I can't walk away from you (wash it all away)*  
  
"You-you are?" Chad said, "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Whitney giggled. "I want to."  
  
"Well I want you to too!" Chad said, excited. He heard Whitney giggle.   
  
"You didn't think I would do it did you?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Well," Chad started, "I confess I had my doubts but, I thought that if you really did feel the same way about me that I do for you, then you would tell them."  
  
*This is crazy now (shaken like a leaf)  
I'll fill the space somehow (sharpened like a reef)  
I can't walk away from you*  
  
Whitney smiled. So did Chad. "It's the first thing on my agenda tomorrow." Whitney said.  
  
"Do you want me to be there with you? Because I'll be happy to be there and help you tell them or whatever." Chad said helpfully.  
  
"Yes," Whitney repiled, "I want you to be there too."  
  
Then Chad decided to be the first to admit, "Whitney,"   
  
"Yes?" Whitney asked.   
  
"I love you ya know." Chad said hoestly.  
  
Whitney smiled with joy, "I love you back you know."  
  
*This is crazy now  
(shaken like a leaf)  
I'll fill the space somehow  
(Sharpened like a reef)  
I can't walk away from you*  
  
*I can't walk away from you*  



	5. I Love You

Passions: I Love You  
  
*Note: The song used in this fic is a song by Faith Hill from her CD 'Faith'. I do not own this song in any way. Again I did not use all of the words because some parts just didn't exactly fit right. :)   
  
Luis and Sheridan went back into the cottage hand-in-hand. "I still can't believe all of this." Luis said.  
  
"What?" Sheridan asked, "The fact that Sam is Ethan's real father or the fact that we were interuppted yet again?"  
  
"Both." Luis said stunned. Luis shut the door behide him.   
  
Sheridan yawned. So did Luis, "It has been such a loooong day!" Sheridan said.   
  
"I'm beat." Luis answered back. They both sat down on the couch in each other's arms and Luis said, "I say we fall asleep in each other's arms. You?"  
  
"As much as I want us to have our first time together," Sheridan went on, "I agree. This day has gone on long enough."  
  
Luis nodded. "Let's get some rest." They stood up and went into Sheridan's bedroom. As they both laid down on the bed Luis said, "But when we wake up..." Luis kissed her.   
  
"Again I agree." Sheridan said.   
  
They snuggled up next to each other.   
  
*I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream to much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch*  
  
*To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear   
If only you were mine*  
  
"You remember when we first met?" Luis said in a sleepy voice.   
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "How could I forget?" They smiled. They kissed each other talked about that night they first met.  
  
*I wish I could go back   
To the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move   
When you looked in my eyes*  
  
"I just wish we wouldn't of been so stubborn." Sheridan said wishfully, "We lost alot of time fighting."  
  
Luis smiled as he held on to her hand and answered back, "But I still wouldn't take any of those moments back because that's what got us to where we are today."  
  
Sheridan smiled and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
Luis smiled again and said, "And I love you."  
  
*I love you, please say you love me too  
These three words they could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will alway be together  
`Till the end of time*  
  
After a few moments of silence Luis laughed aloud to himself. "What's so funny?" Sheridan asked.  
  
Luis shrugged and said, "I was just thinking..." Luis paused, "Just think about how...well..." Luis hesitated, "We were sorta stupid."  
  
"Stupid?" Sheridan asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah." Luis saw that Sheridan was confused so he went on to say, "I mean that we were stupid to deny our feelings for one another and the dumb excuses we made for ourselves. For example, you remember the time when you were teaching me the Paso Deablo?"  
  
"Yes..." Sheridan answered, still confused.  
  
"Well you remember when we kissed each other as we were danceing?" Luis asked and Sheridan nodded smiling, "And do you remember the dumb excuse we made for it?"  
  
Sheridan laughed and said, "We were 'caught up in the music'."  
  
They both laughed.   
  
*Well maybe I, I need a little love  
Maybe I, I need a little care   
Maybe you, maybe you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do  
Just reach out  
I'll be there*  
  
They were both getting tired. They rested their head on each other's and Luis said in a more sleepy voice, "I can't wake till we wake up."  
  
"Me neither." Sheridan said, sleepy too.   
  
"You know what else I can't wait for?" Luis asked Sheridan.  
  
"What?" Sheridan asked.  
  
Luis answered, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
*I love you, please say you love me too  
These three words, they could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we'll always be together  
`Til the end of time  
I love you*  
  
"Why wait?" Sheridan answered, right before they fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. I Need You

I Need You  
  
"Can I look now?" Sheridan asked Luis. She had her hands over her eyes and Luis was leading her into her cottage.   
  
Luis told Sheridan only a few mintutes earlier that he had a surprise waiting inside the cottage and now Sheridan anxiously waited for Luis to tell her to look.  
  
They had planned to go to the Harmony Dance Hall for an evening of dancing but, they had to instead go to the Crane mansion to resolve yet another crisis. This time involving divorce. One more effect of Ivy's secret.   
  
By the time they were able to leave because no one needed their support the dance hall had already closed. But Luis, he had something special arranged. Sheridan didn't even notice when he slipped away.   
  
"No, you can't look yet." Luis said, leading the way.   
  
When they got down the few stairs Luis stopped walking before he entered the living room.  
  
"Okay..." Luis said, "Now!"   
  
Sheridan took her hands off her eyes and looked around the living room.   
  
The lights were turned off but the room was lite with candles all around the room. The sofa had been moved back so that only the hardwood floor shown.   
  
"Oh Luis!" Sheridan exclaimed, looking at the illumenated room.   
  
Luis walked in the middle of the room and said, "Ah ah ah!" As he pointed his finger, "That is not all..."   
  
Luis walked over to the CD player Sheridan had in her living room and pressed the play button. Before the music started he held out his hand to Sheridan and asked, "Shall we dance?"  
  
Sheridan smiled and nodded.   
  
The music played as they danced...  
  
*I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You've my only truth*  
  
*I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you*  
  
"I love you Luis." Sheridan said. The words were wonderful to hear to Luis and wonderful to say for Sheridan.  
  
"I love you Sheridan." Luis answered simply back.  
  
*You're the hope that moves me  
To courge again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
`Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
`Cause you've brought me too far*  
  
Before that following chorus Luis said, "I've got one more surprise for you."  
  
Sheridan looked in his eyes and said, "Another one?"  
  
"Yep!" Luis answered, grinning, "And this one is better than this too!"  
  
"Better? How on earth could it be better?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Luis answered.  
  
Sheridan smirked.   
  
*I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do*  
  
It was during the middle of that chorus when Luis said, "You ready for the surprise?" He was all smiles.  
  
Sheridan eyed him funny, "I think so..."   
  
Then Luis backed out of Sheridan's embrace and then took her by the hands. Sheridan could tell Luis was anxious and excited.  
  
Then Luis let go of her right hand so he was only holding her left hand.   
  
Sheridan didn't have a clue what Luis had planned.   
  
Then, unexpectedly, Luis got down on one knee as he pulled a black-velvet box out of his pocket and said, "Sheridan Crane, will you marry me?"  
  
Sheridan gasped as she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes of course I will!" Luis slipped the beautiful ring onto her slender finger and stood up.   
  
"I love you Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, with all of my heart." Sheridan said.  
  
"And I love you," Luis hesitated before he smirked and said, "Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald!"   
  
Sheridan smiled brightly and the kissed each other, long and passionately.  
  
It was their first kiss as an engaged couple, and it was a darn good on at that.  
  
*I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you*  
  
*I need you* 


	7. The Power of Love

Passions: The Power of Love  
  
*Note: Many thanks to Galit  
  
"Miguel," Kay's weak voice trembled as she spoke, "There's something I have to tell you..."  
  
"Yes," Miguel asked, "What is it Kay? Is it about Charity?"  
  
Kay nodded.  
  
"Tell me Kay! Tell me!!" Miguel shouted, "I need to know Kay! Do you know where Charity is? Tell me!"   
  
Kay quickly spilled the story-she managed to get around the part about her loving him-and Miguel took it better than Kay had expected.   
  
Miguel didn't say a word. All he did was run upstairs. Kay knew that he had to be going to Charity's room.   
  
Sure enough, Miguel went into Charity's room. Kay didn't dare follow him and Simone, Reese and Jessica were to caught up in what had just gone on in the basement to notice Miguel.   
  
Miguel tried not to think about Kay, he just wanted to focus on finding Charity at that moment.   
  
He looked at the closet door. Appeared normal. But Miguel was in no way prepared for what he was about to face.   
  
Before he could even open the closet doors they flew open and flames burst out from the closet.   
  
Then Miguel saw the most horrifing sight of his life. Inside the mess of flames and...and...what appeared to be demons of some sort, was Charity. She was screaming for him to help her, and in the distance Miguel heard the low hum of music...  
  
*There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkness of nights*  
  
*The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun*  
  
"Miguel save me!!" Charity called, "Help me! I can't get out!"  
  
"Charity!" Miguel screamed, "Don't give up! Just don't give up!"  
  
Miguel didn't even care how this was all possible, all he cared about was getting Charity out of there. At any cost.  
  
*You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love*  
  
*Blazing Emotion  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart*  
  
"I'm coming for you Charity!" Miguel shouted. He was ready to brave even the flames of hell for her.   
  
But them Charity screamed, "No Miguel! No! It's too late! It's too dangerous!"   
  
"I don't care!" Miguel shouted back honestly, "I'm not going to let you die Charity!"  
  
*Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truly means to be friends*  
  
"I love you Miguel!" Charity shouted, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you Charity!" Miguel shouted back, "Please don't give up, I love you too much for you to give up now!"  
  
"But I don't think I can hang on any longer!" Charity shouted.  
  
"You will Charity!" Miguel screamed hopefully, "Just believe and you will. I love you Charity! Get strength from that! I love you!"  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what are hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
The power of love*  
  
"I love you Miguel!" Charity shouted, "And that's stronger than any evil!" Charity was yelling, screaming at the demons saying, "You hear that! Miguel loves me! I love him! We're stronger than you!"  
  
Miguel, fearless, reached his hand into the fires and said, "Charity! Take my hand! Take it!"  
  
Charity stretched with all her might, "I can't reach!"  
  
"Yes you can Charity," Miguel said, "Just believe in our love, believe you can."  
  
"I-" Charity started, "I believe Miguel, I believe."  
  
Suddenly the demons let go of their hold and Miguel and Charity were thrown back onto the floor as the closet doors slammed shut.   
  
They hugged and kissed, "Never leave again Charity, I was so worried..."   
  
"Me too me too..." Charity repeated, "I was so scared,"  
  
"You're okay now Charity, I've got you." Miguel said.  
  
"Just hold me Miguel," Charity repiled, "Now and forever."   
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what are hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
The power of love  
The power of love*  
_________________________________________________________________  
  



End file.
